


Genuises and Machines

by Specter4



Series: The Gears Shift In Place [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter4/pseuds/Specter4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy + Giant Robot.... Does not end well for Giant Robot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the neighbors... sorta.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/gifts).



> this was something my friend came up with and trusted me to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

“TOBY!!!!!” Happy’s voice echoed across the garage, and Toby winced. What did I do now? He stood up.  
“ Yes Sugar Plum ?” the name got him a punch.  
“ One, don’t call me that, and two, where is my truck?” the look he gave her was utter confusion “ Oh come on Doc, it couldn’t have just gotten up and walked away.”  
“ I didn’t touch it this time” she huffed.  
“Then where did it go?” she gave him a pointed look, he started squirming uneasily “ Toby what did you do?” he muttered something incoherently “What was that”  
“ I could check the GPS device I installed in it” the words rushed out as if he was ripping off a bandaid. It took a minute for the information to sink in, when it did he wished he had said nothing.  
“ The GPS device YOU …. Installed in…. MY TRUCK” he nodded hoping the damage would be minimal, Happy stopped for a moment. “ Normally you’d be dead by now, BUT since this is helpful you live for now” Toby let out a breath, and ran over to his phone and tracked the large rusted truck. Happy looked over his shoulder, quite a feat for her as she was a head shorter than him, “ The hell how did it get to Nevada? It’s so far.” Toby suggested that someone stole it. “ Why would someone steal a rusty old pickup? It looks like crap.” Toby shrugged.  
“I don't know it’s your truck”  
“Get your car we are following it,” he gave her a quizzical look “ to see who stole it dumbass” Toby looked defeated and went to get his keys. About 7 hours later and about 17 pit stops, they ended up 26 miles from a almost nonexistent town called Jasper. The GPS said that the truck was inside a large siloh. “ Toby is your GPS faulty or what?”  
“It can’t be. Sly made it” he grimaced wishing that he had kept his mouth shut.  
“ Did he then? We will have a chat when we get back, I can’t believe you WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” she screamed as the entire side of the rock structure lifted and a yellow and black muscle car drove out. Toby muttered something about the GPS as she grabbed him and half drug him in before the door closed. They followed the tunnel until it opened into a large room. Happy couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who the room was for. In front of her were 2 massive robots. She froze, Toby pulled her behind a console before she could scream.  
“ Hap calm down, breath you're nearly blue” his voice was barely a whisper, he seemed far away but she complied by bringing in a shuddering breath followed by a second. Happy had regained her breath before peeking another look at the large bots who seemed to be conversing something intense.  
“Toby that’s my truck” sure enough the one closest to them was the rusted Apache pickup. Only he wasn’t a truck, but rather an enormous robot that seemed far larger than could fit into the car.  
“What do we do Hap? I mean we can’t just walk up and demand to know what’s going on, and, why did I waste my breath? Happy, Happy come back” she wove off and continued her slow approach.  
“ HEY” both bots swung around at the sudden sound the larger of the 2 pulling a gun out of apparently nowhere, it took her a moment to regain her nerve “ What are you people? You, you are my truck I’d recognize that frame anywhere. Who are you?” Her truck retracted the gun and looked helplessly at the red and white bot.  
“What do ah tell e’r Ratch?” the other one huffed  
“ Don’t ask me Ironhide you brought her here it’s your job to explain everything. Just don’t squish her” At the mention of squishing, Happy took an involuntary step back, the one that he referred to as Ratch turned to leave. Happy didn’t want him to leave.  
“Hey don’t you dare leave I was asking you the questions not….” what was his name again oh “ Ironhide” he stopped mid stride and sighed turning around.  
“Fine we are cybernetic organisms from the planet Cybertron, I am Ratchet our medic, this as you have gathered is Ironhide. He was supposed to remain in disguise, and it seems he did a poor job hiding our existence from you and your friend. Yes, I see you, come on out, no one is going to step on you.” He then turned and left with no other explanation. Ironhide took another step towards the two of them. Before Toby could stop her Happy had pulled a wrench out of her tool belt and latched herself to the big bot’s foot. He jumped back a second too late. Happy was hurriedly dismantling his foot. After two minutes of his calling for help and Toby desperately trying to grasp her, Ratchet came running back in and attempted to grab the small human attacking his colleague. He was too late though. Ironhides foot fell to the ground with a dull clank, Happy continued her upward climb only to be stopped by the medic. Ratchet grasped her gently and pulled the wrench out of her hand “ I told you no one was going to step on you, now I have to fix his pede” He set her back down as gently as he could unaware that their leader had seen the whole transaction, but opted to stay out of the way.  
“Happy he was just taking a step not to hurt us why did you do that?” Toby sounded exasperated and still slightly frightened. Happy shifted uncomfortably she then turned to the truck.  
“ I’m sorry it was just a reflex did…. Did I hurt you?” Ironhide simply smiled at her.  
“ Ah understand yuh were scared an yuh reacted is fine Ratch can fis it” this earned him a glare from the medic supporting him. A sly smile was caught by no one as Ratchet simply let go and let Ironhide tumble to the ground.  
“Can I fix that as well?” though not in their language the curses were mutually understood. The humans couldn’t help but laugh. Ironhide glared at Ratchet.  
“Fragger” Happy chuckled unsure what that meant, Ratchet however was having trouble containing his laughter, to the point that he was hiccupping uncontrollably.  
“What does that mean?” Toby was less suttle than Happy would have liked. Luckily his comment was not heard as Ironhide had attempted to stand, and had fallen back with the grating sound of metal on cement.  
“Stop, I’ll put your foot back on” Happy started pulling more tools out as Ratchet attempted to control his hiccups.  
“How, hup, could you, hup, possibly, hup, reattach, hup, his pede, hup.” he finished with a wince.  
“While I was dismantling it I saw how it was attached I can reverse it” she was not as confident as she sounded.  
“Let er try Ratch” The medic attempted to protest but was caught by another wave of hiccups, he grumbled permission. Happy tried to push the pede over to Ironhide, but it was heavier than she had expected. Seeing her struggle Ratchet rolled his optics and moved it for her.  
“Thanks” he waved her off. She set to work, she managed to get the gist of how they were put together. After 30 minutes she got it back on, Ironhide rolled his ankle rather impressed.  
“She could give yuh a run fer yer money Ratch” he glared at the truck.  
“Have fun explaining to Optimus why we have even more humans to protect now”  
“Who’s Optimus?” They all jumped at his voice. “What? Wait did you guys forget about me?” they all simply stared at him “ you did!! Oh that hurts” Happy cocked an eyebrow.  
“And why were you quiet enough for us to forget you…….. Were you staring at me again?” Now it was Toby’s turn to stare.  
“Nooooo I was looking at….. His foot it’s a very nice foot. I mean Happy you have nice feet but this one it’s just wow.” he had been gesturing to Ironhide’s fixed foot.  
“ What is with yuh people and mah pedes?” Happy simply smacked Toby and continued on.  
“ So who is Optimus, oh and Ironhide just ignore him he’s …… Toby.”  
“ Optimus Prime he’s our leader, with us there is also Bumblebee, he is our scout and shifts into a black and yellow muscle car. Bulkhead, he is one of our 3 Wreckers a group of warriors similar to your black ops, he turns into a green Humvee. Wheeljack is the second Wrecker, his car mode is a green white and red race car. Arcee is a motorcycle and a valuable fighter, Smokescreen is our latest find he trained with the elite guard and but still has a lot to learn, his car form is a blue and white racecar.”  
“What do you turn into?”  
“An ambulance”  
“That makes sense you’re a medic, ambulance. Ha kinda funny when you think about it.” Ratchet stared at Toby, unsure how to respond to his comment. “ Wait you said you had 3 Wreckers and only mentioned 2 of them who is the 3rd?”  
“That’d be Miko” surprisingly it was Ironhide who responded all Ratchet could do was pinch his nose plate.  
“What does she turn into?”  
“ Nothing she is human”  
“You have more humans?” Happy punched him.  
“Doc did you miss the More humans” though no one noticed, when she had said doc Ratchet responded as well. Toby shrugged.  
“I guess I was too busy being ignored” he made as if to flip his hair.  
“Do yuh mean you were too busy starin at mah pede?” Toby crossed his arms.  
“ No I was admiring the finish” They all stared at him “ alright I was staring at Happy happy now? Ha I said Happy happy.” They ignored him.  
“Is this by invitation only or can anyone join?” Ratchet winced as Bulkhead walked in with Wheeljack and Smokescreen in tow. “ Woah where did they come from? Ironhide did you blow cover?”  
“Why do yuh assume it was me?”  
“Cause you were the only one undercover”  
“Hello humans down here being oof” Happy had elbowed him hard “That hurt” she ignored him.  
“Let me guess you're Bulkhead?” he nodded “Smokescreen” another nod “ and Wheeljack” he grinned.  
“I’m touched Sunshine you actually mentioned me.” Ratchet winced at the name.  
“Smokescreen I suggest you go get everyone else so they know” he obliged and left. Returning later with Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus, and the humans in tow.  
“Ironhide I question the wisdom of bringing more humans to our base” to Happy’s surprise the truck nodded.  
“You’re Optimus right? Alright then, and he didn’t bring us here.The doc planted a GPS device in his cb and we followed” she quickly rethought her words when Optimus gave a strange look to Ratchet “Not that doc this doc” she shoved Toby forward. “He’d been tracking me since Ironhide was my truck.” Optimus nodded.  
“Oh my God, Newbies!!!!!” Happy looked up as a young girl ran across the balcony. “Ironhide you brought us new friends. Bring them up! Come on Bulk, hurry.”  
“Miko calm down they can come up on their own time.” A woman grabbed her, pulling her away from the edge.  
“ How exactly can we get up there?” she couldn’t find a ladder or stairs.  
“There is a set of stairs on the backside but usually one of the bots lift us up.” Happy couldn’t quite tell but from what she could see the speaker was a young boy about 11, he was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Ironhide walked forward.  
“I could lift yuh up?”  
“Sure it could be fun” he set his hand in front of her and Toby low enough for them to clamber up. Once they had found their balance he slowly lifted it until it was level with the balcony. They slid off. “That was fun, fun and terrifying” she took a minute to regain her balance. Toby looked terrible his skin was pale and eyes were wide, he was swaying slightly “Toby are you alright?” he nodded and sat down.  
“What are your names?” Happy turned to the Prime.  
“I’m Happy and he’s Toby”  
“You refered to him as Doc may I ask why?”  
“He is a psychiatrist” she almost laughed at the blank looks she received “ A doctor that helps with mental issues.” As the Prime turned Happy was bombarded by questions.  
“Who are you? Where are you from? How’d you find us?”  
“Miko stop it” an older man clamped a hand over her mouth let her answer before you ask another question” MIko slumped “ I’m Agent William Fowler, this is Miko, Jack is the teen over there, that’s Raf.” He pointed to the younger boy Happy had noticed earlier “ and this is June Darby Jack’s mother.” Happy shook hands and nodded, then set to answering Miko  
“Optimus, they have a team. They are their family, do yuh really think they could hide us from em fer long?”  
“That may be true Ironhide, but we can’t have anymore humans. 7 is enough, and it will put them in danger.”  
“Ratch it could destroy their relationship”  
“I agree with Ironhide we can’t make them risk their family like that.” Bulkhead rarely took sides.  
“Alright. We will let them tell only their family.”  
“But Optimus”  
“I am sorry old friend, but human lives are far too short to have destroyed relationships” He turned to the balcony “ Happy, Doctor. Ironhide has informed us that you have family that could find us out.” she nodded.  
“We couldn’t hide it from them for long.”  
“We have decided that you may tell them if you believe that they are trustworthy. Do you need an Autobot to accompany you?”  
“Sure we’ll take Ironhide, and how about Bulkhead? Toby are you good now?” he nodded “ then let’s get going it’s a long drive.”  
“Ep ep ep ep. No driving you can take the ground bridge. A sort of transporter. Tell me the coordinates of your base.” she did so and after a few minutes he found an ally about a block from the garage. They clambered into Ironhide and drove through the portal.  
“ That….was…….intense” Toby was all but gasping and all Happy could was nod.  
“Yuh get used to et.” Ironhide ch uckled. They drove the little way to the garage. When they walked in Walter, Paige, Sly, and Ralph were there. Walter and Ralph were working on the rocket, and Paige was attempting to teach Sly how to cook.  
“Someone call Cabe We have something to tell you guys.” Ralph went and got Paige’s phone. A little while later Cabe walked in.  
“This’d better be good I had lunch ready, and was forced to leave it behind.” Happy smiled beside herself, this would be better than food.  
“Okay I don’t know how to explain this but you need to follow us, and try not to freak out too much.”  
“Where are we going?” Ralph chimed in.  
“Nevada”  
“But I have school tomorrow”  
“Is your homework done?”  
“Yes”  
“Then it’ll be fine come on” they followed her out to the curb.  
“Nice Humvee Hap”  
“Thanks” Bulkhead had responded before he thought.  
“Happy what did you do to that car”  
“Nice going Bulkhead yuh weren't supposed to blow et yet” Ironhide chastised him in car mode “Now they may not come” Cabe looked as if he was going to bolt. Walter was simply confused, Sylvester was almost green, and Paige was clutching Ralph who was grinning broadly.  
“Calm down guys please we will explain everything on the way” they were all scared but trusted Happy and Toby so they agreed. “Thank you. Now Cabe go with Toby in Ironhide, ehr my truck. Everyone else climb in the Humvee.” slowly they squeezed into the car. “Ralph can sit in between Sly and Paige, Walter you’re in the passenger seat.” when they were arranged comfortably she told Bulkhead to start driving. Paige let out a little shriek when the car started driving with Happy turned around to face them.  
“It’s driving by itself, Happy what is going on.” Happy sighed.  
“It’ll make sense later just brace yourselves and try not to scream…..or barf Sly” He held his breath.  
“Ratchet open the ground bridge” terror returned as the ground bridge opened, and they drove through. Sly managed not to lose his lunch though he turned a new shade of green she had never seen. They got out, and Sylvester passed out cold. There stood all the Autobots. She heard Cabe curse. Walter was muttering something incoherently, Paige was clutching Ralph harder, who was halfway between blue and gray.  
“Is he malfunctioning?” Ratchet was staring at Walter who was stuttering and pacing.  
“No no he’s just trying to figure you out.” Paige screamed again when Ironhide and Bulkhead transformed.  
“Happy you’ve been busy I mean i knew you were good but wow they even have personalities. But this one seems……. Broken?” He was gesturing to Ratchet.  
“BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well….. I” The medic furiously rushed out before he stepped on Cabe. Paige squeaked at his uproar Ralph struggling in her grip.  
“Cabe I didn’t make them and Ratchet is not broken….. Is he?” Wheeljack smiled.  
“Not sure. HEY SUNSHINE ARE YOU BROK” he was stopped midsentence due to the wrench that nailed him in the face.  
“If I were you I wouldn’t finish that sentence”  
“Ignoring that Cabe they’re aliens from what is the name of your planet again”  
“Cybertron” Ratchet had come back in but was messing with the computer.  
“ Right Cybertron, and they are not here to hurt us, this one Ironhide has been disguised as my truck. See they each turn into different kinds of vehicles Arcee is a motorcycle, Bulkhead is the Humvee, Ratchet is an ambulance, Optimus is an 18 wheeler, Wheeljack’s a racecar, so is Smokescreen, Bumblebee is a muscle car. Wow I didn’t think I’d remember all that” she had gestured to each Autobot as she mentioned them, and to emphasize her point they had transformed. Except for Ratchet who was still fuming. Sylvester had began to regain consciousness as she had done introductions. He let out a little squeak, but managed to stay upright. Though he was hyperventilating he had calmed down sufficiently.  
“ Yuh all know us who are yuh”  
“This is Cabe” she pointed to him and he gave sort of a curt wave and hello “ Paige, and the one being strangled by her is her son Ralph” Paige managed to say hello and release Ralph who coughed and waved. “Walter” He had stopped mumbling but was still shut off to the world “ and Sylvester” He waved. “ Then you already know Toby and I. Together we form a team of geniuses called Scorpion”  
“Are you all geniuses” Happy was surprised to hear Prime ask the question.  
“Mostly but not all of us Paige and Cabe aren’t. Paige explains the world for us, and Cabe mostly makes sure we don’t break to many laws.”  
¨Sort of like the way Agent Fowler makes sure we don’t pancake too many mini malls.”  
“Yeah…. Sure.” Happy continued to act as a translator between the two not so different groups, until Paige declared that Ralph had school tomorrow, and needed to get at least some sleep. The team said their goodbyes, and settled in for the bridge back to LA. Optimus stopped Happy before she could climb into Bulkhead.  
“I trust that no one else will find of our existence?”  
“I’ll make it clear that no one else knows, but Optimus you can trust my team they are my family.” She turned to climb in, but stopped and held up her hand “Oh and we will come back. Would tomorrow be good? It is a weekend so Ralph can stay later.” The Prime nodded, and Happy grinned while closing the door. This was gonna be fun.


	2. The wrong car in every possible way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighborhood around the Garage is not one where you'd find a perfect red sports car. Then why is there one across the street?

“This one is Dreadwing, he is an explosives expert, and is extremely good with his sword. He and Wheeljack have a rivalry due to Dreadwing blowing up an wrecker named Seaspray.”  
“I’m pretty sure that would piss off anyone Ratch.” Happy looked up at the medic, a grin breaking his face.   
“True. True, but our own explosive wrecker tends to hold a grudge. Now this is Dreadwing’s vehicle mode.” He scrolled to a picture of the jet “ now he had a twin named Skyquake, but he was killed in a fight with Bumblebee and Optimus. This next Decepticon is their medic, Knockout.”   
“And do you have a grudge against him?” To her surprise he laughed.  
“Happy, the only Decepticon I have a vendeta against is Megatron” She nodded, slightly startled “Now back to Knockout. He has had a tendency to be rather sadistic, though a major weakness of his would be his vanity. You put a single scratch in his paint and he loses it, forgets his mission and will retreat. This is his vehicle mode” he showed her the red sports car “ Next is…… Happy what is it?”  
“I’ve seen that car”  
“Well he did copy it from a human model so…”  
“No that car it had the Decepticon symbol on the front”   
“When, Happy when did you see him, and where?”  
“About 2 days after we met you, and across the street from the Garage. I didn’t think about it, but that isn’t a neighborhood where someone could own a car like that. Ratchet…. does this mean they know where we live?”   
“I’m not sure, but we shouldn’t take any chances, you go get Bulkhead, and I will set the groundbridge coordinates for the alley.” She nodded, and he set her down. Happy set into a sprint, and returned shortly with Bulkhead.  
“We are ready” Ratchet nodded and turned on the groundbridge. Happy shut her eyes as she usually did when she entered the swirling green portal. Reopening them when the now familiar feeling stopped. They drove the short distance to the garage in silence. Happy almost screamed at the sight that greeted them. The entire front side of the Garage was ripped off, and laying on the street in car sized chunks. She threw open the car door, ignoring the grunt of protest from Bulkhead, and ran inside jumping over debris. She spotted blood on the ground, hoping to god that whoever it belonged to was still alive. The blood belonged to Paige, there was a large gash across her forehead, but it wasn’t too deep. Sly was passed out in the corner seemingly unharmed, Toby was sitting in the corner trapped by a large chunk of rock on his leg. Walter had been out getting some bolts, but Cabe and Ralph were nowhere to be seen. Happy ran over to Toby calling Bulkhead over to move the rock. He lumbered over, and plucked it off the ground as if it were a mere pebble.  
“Happy? When did you get here? Why does my leg hurt? What happened to the garage?” as he spoke Happy was checking a cut on his leg, It didn’t look too bad, but it was bleeding a lot so she tore off a piece of her shirt to make a makeshift tourniquet. “ Happy, I remember what happened. I was talking to Sly when the wall was ripped off, and a big red bot came in he tried to grab Ralph, but Paige got in the way so he flicked her. I ran over to help her, but he hit me too. Cabe tried to shoot the bot so he grabbed him and Ralph, I blacked out after that, but I think Cabe was hurt, wait…. His scream sounded more like cussing than pain.” Bulkhead cut in after that.  
“Did you say red?” Toby nodded “Happy you were right Knockout was here. We have to get back to base now! I’ll get Sly and Paige can you help Toby to get in?” Happy nodded, and turned to help Toby up. When she turned around Bulkhead was in his vehicle mode with Paige and Sly in the back, she settled the Doc into the passenger seat and jumped in. “Ratchet we need a bridge now!”  
“Confirming coordinates, Bulkhead is anyone hurt?”  
“Yeah, but not too badly and that is not the issue”  
“Understood the bridge is in the usual coordinates see you soon” Bulkhead cut the com, and sped to the alley. Happy jumped out as they exited the portal. “Primus! Is he going to live that is a lot of blood?” Ratchet gestured to Toby.  
“He’ll be fine, just get me some bandages I can fix him up same with Paige.” Ratchet nodded and rushed off to grab Fowlers first aid kit. When he came back she set to bandaging Toby’s leg and Paige’s forehead while Bulkhead explained the situation to Ratchet.  
“This is not good. Megatron is renown for not being kind to his human prisoners.” A cold fear settled in her stomach.  
“What does that mean?” The look Ratchet gave her confirmed her fear “So you’re telling me that Ralph and Cabe are going to be…. be tortured?”   
“Most likely not Ralph. Megatron will only see him as a child, and will assume he does not hold the information he needs. Not that comforting, but it is something.” He turned back to his console. It took her a minute to realize that he was calling the others back.   
When they arrived Happy worked on adjusting Toby’s pillows while Ratchet and Bulkhead filled them in. All Happy could think of was what the Decepticons were capable of doing to Cabe. She was startled out of her thoughts by Wheeljack resting a finger on her shoulder.  
“Hey, Happy we’re gonna get them back, and bucket head is gonna regret taking them. I’ll make sure of that.” He gave her a grin so wide it almost made her laugh…. Almost.  
“Thanks Wheeljack” His smile faded as her shield cracked   
“Don’t you dare cry. Last thing we need is you breaking down. Who else can take care of Toby and Paige, Ratchet is too big and June is at home, and if you start crying then you’re gonna set Bulk off. Trust me that is no pretty sight.” The image of the burly wrecker crying was too much she burst into fits of laughter “That’s better”  
“Thanks I needed that.” He gave her a mock salute.  
“Happy to help ma’m.”

 

“Cabe? Cabe are you ok?” Ralph was frantically shaking the inert frame of the older agent. “Please be alright” He managed to roll him over, there was a large bruise on his head, but he was breathing. Ralph remembered the small bottle of water he had been holding when they were grabbed. He scrambled around until he found the plastic container. Ralph screwed open the lid, and poured a small amount on Cabe’s face. It didn’t work so he tried again only with more water. Still nothing, so he poured out the rest of the container. Cabe came up sputtering.  
“What the…. Ralph?” He reached his hand up, and gingerly touched the bruise that stretched across most of his forehead. “Where are we?” The boy shrugged.  
“I’m guessing on the Decepticon warship.”  
“The what?”  
“Decepticon warship. Decepticons, the mortal enemies of our friends the Autobots.”  
“Oh right, Are you ok?” Ralph nodded “Good now, stay here I’m going to get their attention.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Why?” had it been any other kid Cabe would have wove him off dismissing him as being too young to understand, but Ralph tended to have a better grasp on reality than he had.   
“Ratchet has said on multiple occasions that Megatron, their leader, does not deal well with anger, and you tend to annoy your captors. Why don’t you let me talk?” Ignoring the fact that Ralph practically called him a hard headed idiot, he shook his head.  
“No, Ralph I don’t want to take the chance that he doesn’t listen, and instead decides to smash. Remember if you got so much as a scratch your mother would have my head on a platter. But how about you tell me what to say, so we can try to avoid either of us getting smashed” Ralph grinned.  
“Ok”  
“HEY! ANYONE THERE?” Cabe yelled as loud as he could, and was soon rewarded with the sound of metal pedes coming closer.  
“Yes. I am here. What do you want?” The Decepticon that spoke was easily 30 feet tall, and a deep blue with gold finish and what looked like a sword hilt poking out from behind his helm.  
“Ralph who is that?” Ralph looked the Cybertronian up and down, or as best he could, before turning back to Cabe.  
“Good news, that is Dreadwing. He will be easier to talk to than Megatron.”   
“Why are we here?” Dreadwing looked at the small human, to him he didn’t seem like much, but lord Megatron said he was important.  
“Because Lord Megatron wishes for you to be.”  
“Why? What does he want from us?”  
“I am unsure, why do you not ask my liege yourself, he has just arrived.”


	3. The Plan

Ralph had been right. Megatron didn’t deal with anger well. The gargantuan mech slammed his servo on the table with enough force to dent the polished surface. “SILENCE!!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS.” Dreadwing dared to set a servo on the Lord’s shoulder.  
“Perhaps it would be best if I took over my Lord. The human seems to know how to anger you, and it will do you no good if he is dead or otherwise incapacitated.” The larger mech let a puff of steam out of his vents.  
“Very well, I will send Soundwave in for a report in a short while.” He turned to leave. “And Dreadwing I trust you will not fail me?”  
“Of course not my liege, though I cannot guarantee how long it will take. The human has proven resistance against you, and I have not mastered this form of interrogation.” Megatron nodded, and left. “Why do you fight? The Autobots have not proven any loyalty to you, so why do you resist?” Cabe gave a dry chuckle.  
“Why do you follow him? He has only threatened you, but you still follow him to a T.” At this the air commander bristled.  
“I follow my lord because I am a Decepticon, Loyal to him and the cause.” Cabe shrugged.  
“I fight because the Autobots have proven that they care about humans, and more importantly my team.”  
“You have answered that question. Now where is the Autobot base?”  
“You won’t give up will you?”  
“No, where is the Autobot base?”  
“Planet earth.”  
“I understand that. Now what are the coordinates of the Autobot base?”  
“Hell if I know.” Dreadwing growled, this human was much more trouble than he had thought.  
“Do not make me use force. Where is the Autobot base?”  
“I already told you. Planet Earth.” Cabe grinned as the Decepticon’s grip tightened on the energon prod. “I’d suggest you loosen your grip on that. I think you might break it.” Sure enough the prod had bent wires being exposed.” Too late, I think you need a new one.”  
“I think I will let Soundwave tend to this, I am no longer in the right state of mind.”  
“Ok have a nice day.” Dreadwing stepped out of the room and sent a com link to Soundwave. _The human is rather good at angering me as well and Lord Megatron. Your assistance is required. The response was simple. Understood._

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE? THEY ARE ON THE FUCKING DECEPTICON WARSHIP, YOU INCOPETENT HUNK OF METAL!!!!!!!” Paige shrieked at Ratchet from the platform. Ratchet had his hands up, and was desperately trying to calm her down. She had been screaming at him since she woke up.  
“Paige please it’s not that simple. They have shielded the ship from all scanners; there is now way for me to find it….”  
“IT IS A GIANT SHIP FLYING IN THE SKY. IT CAN’T BE THAT HARD TO FIND!!!!!”  
“It flies far too high for anyone to see it. Ratchet is trying his best, and you need to rest.”  
“Shut it Optimus, and I don’t care if you can’t see it. FIND MY SON. NOW!!!!!” Optimus quickly retreated. Opting to let Toby try to calm her.  
“Paige. They are trying, we all are, please if you don’t calm down soon you’re going to bust your stitches. We are all worried about Ralph and Cabe, and screaming at Ratchet won’t help.” Paige slumped against the railing her anger leaving as quickly as it had arrived.  
“Sorry” She mumbled, and let Toby lead her to the couch. Ratchet looked around the base. Happy was trying to get Sylvester to calm down. While Walter and Raf were working on a tracking algorithm. Other than Optimus the other bots were doing maintenance on their weapons. It seemed that Wheeljack had been polishing the same spot on his sword for the past 30 minutes.  
“Wheeljack come here” Ratchet beckoned the ex-inventor over “Could you take Paige for a drive I think she needs to get out for a bit, and I don’t want her alone.”

“Sure thing Doc. Hey Paige I’m going for a drive you wanna come?” She gave him a weak smile.  
“Yeah that sounds fun.” He transformed, she climbed in. Ratchet opened the door for them. Paige sat in the driver seat while Wheeljack drove through the desert. “Do you think they’ll be ok?” Wheeljack sighed.  
“I hope so, Ralph should be alright. Bucket heads sick, but he doesn’t hurt kids. I don’t know about Cabe though. Megatron probably wants him to tell where we are….. do you think Cabe would crack?” At this Paige gave a sad smile.  
“No. No he won’t crack. It’s happened before, people have……. questioned him before, he won’t say anything.” Wheeljack chuckled darkly.  
“I knew there was a reason I liked him.” They drove on for a while before Wheeljack realized that Paige was asleep. “Time to go home then” Paige shivered in her sleep, smiling inwardly Wheeljack turned the heat up, driving back in silence.  
Waking up as they pulled in Paige stretched, and got out. “How long was I out?”  
“About an hour or so, did you enjoy the ride?”  
“Yeah I did thanks.”  
“Don’t thank me Sunshine over there suggested it.”  
“Wheeljack that is not my name, and your welcome Paige. Now Raf and Walter have just about finished their algorithm after they finish that, we Upload it into the tracker that Happy and Sylvester made. Then all we have to do is plant it on a drone.”  
“Hey Doc bot?”  
“What Miko?”  
“Why didn’t we just use one of the trackers Agent Fowler has?”  
“Because those won’t break through the shielding, and those aren’t compatible with our systems.”  
“Oh.”  
“Now if I could continue, then all we have to do is get the coordinates, bridge on to the ship, and find Ralph and Cabe. Do you two understand?” they both nodded. “Good, now I need Wheeljack to check over the tracker to make sure that it will work with cybertronian tech. Paige you need to explain to Happy why she can’t come with us to retrieve them.”  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“No I won’t tell Happy that, because I’m going too.”  
“No, No you’re not. It’s far too dangerous for humans to come, and…”  
“You know what Ratchet. Shut it. I’m going because That is MY son that you are trying to save, and if you tell me that I can’t go I will grab a can of spray paint and before you can move I will paint you pink. Or I will very slowly pick you apart, piece by piece until you are nothing but a pile of circuits and scrap metal. Do you understand?”  
“Paige be reasonable”  
“Do you understand? Ratchet I AM going whether you like it or not.”  
“Optimus do you hear her?”  
“Yes I do, and I agree with her”  
“WHAT?!?”  
“I agree with her and you old friend will be coming as w ell.”  
“Why I cannot help with any medical matters, I know very little about human biology.”  
“Because I need all of my warriors to have both hands open, so you will be coming to protect Paige, Happy, and Toby.”  
“Toby? Why Toby?”  
“He is a doctor, and it is very likely that Cabe will need medical assistance.”  
“I do not see why Happy has to come.”  
“If you lose track of them she is their best line of defense. We have seen what she can do to a Cybertronian in a short period of time. Ironhide has had a personal experience with her destructive capabilities.” There was a hint of a smile lingering on the Primes face plates. Ratchet sighed, defeat obvious.  
“Alright, but keep in mind that I still object.”  
“Thought noted, now let’s see how the tracking system is coming.”


	4. Revalation

Happy had been staring at the com console since the team had left. Toby was worried “Happy could you come here?” She didn’t acknowledge him “Happy?”  
“Hmh”  
“I need your help, there is a loose bolt in this frame, and I can’t find the right size wrench for it.” She turned and looked at the afore mentioned bolt  
“5 millimeter” He sighed and grabbed the wrench to tighten it when the com sputtered to life.  
“Ratchet ground bridge at my coordinates.” The bridge opened and team prime stepped through, solemn looks decorated the faces of all but Bulkhead. He was hanging his head, and couldn’t seem to look at them.  
“What happened did it work?” Paige came running up. The Prime shook his helm.  
“I’m afraid not. Bulkhead followed our usual actions, and took out the all the Decepticons before we could tag one. We will try again on a later date….. But do not blame him we usually will take out as many as fast as we can, he was only following the usual plan.” He added hastily when he saw Paige’s face.  
“I don’t blame him; I blame the red maniac who took Ralph.”  
“Not to interrupt, but we have more energon on the move. The later date you spoke of seems to be now. This time Bulkhead should remain in the back.”   
“Understood Paige it will work this time.” The humans watched as the Autobots disappeared into the depths of the green portal.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
When Knockout walked into the med bay the smaller human was pacing around the container mumbling to himself. “What’s your problem kid?” Ralph jumped at the new voice.  
“I’m worried about Cabe.”  
“Who? Oh do you mean the bigger human? Megatron has Soundwave interrogating him. Hope you weren’t too attached to him.” At that Ralph’s eyes grew impossibly wide.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean that Soundwave will either break him or kill him, and the fact that he shot at me to save you means he most likely won’t break. So sorry but your friend is as good as dead.” The look Ralph gave him could have bent even Megatron’s twisted spark. “though maybe not….. he could decide that he’s useful for something.” This seemed to brighten the kid a bit. “So what’s your name?”  
“Ralph Dineen. You?”  
“Knockout”  
“You’re the one that grabbed us right?” Knockout nodded “Do you know if my mom is alright. She’s the one you flicked.”  
“She was breathing when I left so I’d guess that sh…….” Dreadwing’s voice crackled over the com.  
“Knockout you are needed in cell 147 now.”  
“On my way. See ya kid” he walked to the lift and stepped in alongside 2 vehicons.  
“Hello sir.” He nodded in response. When the lift reached the floor he stepped out, and turned into the corridor stopping at the cell. When it opened he saw why he was needed. Cabe was unconscious, hanging limply from the restraints.  
“What did you do?” The cherry red mach practically snarled at the air commander.  
“I’m not sure, Soundwave commed me a bit ago and when I got here he was like this.” Knockout cursed and started to remove the small form from the restraints. “I fail to understand how humans have lived so long, they’re very weak.” Knockout simply shrugged, and set Cabe down on the table, noting the large dent from Megatron’s earlier tantrum. He scanned him sighing when he found that other than energon burns, he was fine.  
“He’s fine, just blacked out probably due to pain. I’m taking him back to med bay for a bit, to make sure he will recover.” Dreadwing nodded and opened the door for him. The trip back was short. When the Decepticon medic walked in Ralph jumped up.  
“What was it why did they need y…. Cabe?” Knockout took a breath.  
“Yes it’s your friend, the good news is that he’s not dead. The bad news is that he’s not dead.” Ralph looked confused “ When he recovers Megatron will put him right back where he was. It would be a better fate to just die quickly right now.” Ralph suddenly hit the side of the tank.  
“No it’s a worse fate to die. If you are still alive there is still hope, but if you’re dead you’ve lost. I don’t know about you, but I know Cabe would rather suffer now and be free later than die now without a chance to choose.” Knockout could only stare at the small human incredulously. “Now put him in here and give me some water.” Knockout complied surprised by the force of the tiny creature. He then handed him a bucket sized container of water, and watched as he tore a strip from Cabe’s jacket, soaking it in the water before placing it on the burns.   
“Well then you have some fire. I like you kid. Need anything else?” Ralph smiled up at him.  
“Do you have anything to eat?”  
“No, but I could go find something. Sometimes Cybertronians would keep organic pets, we might have some freeze dried nutrients”  
“Thank you”  
“No problem” Knockout rummaged through some drawers and a cupboard before he found some. “Here you go from what I’ve heard they don’t taste too good, but they’ll satisfy your dietary needs.” He handed 2 packages to Ralph both were about the size of a small hay bale. Ralph opened one and took a sniff pulling a wry face at the smell.  
“Smells like fish.” He took a bite “Tastes like sand. Texture is like leaves” He shrugged and dug in. “Kind of grows on you.” He ate about a sandwich sized portion, and then turned back to Cabe who was stirring. Ralph folded up his jacket, and placed it behind Cabe’s head as a makeshift pillow. “Hay Cabe” Forcing himself to smile Ralph greeted him.  
“Hey kid” Knockout watched with peaked interest as Ralph helped him to sit up. “What are those?” he gestured at the nutrient bales.   
“Food. Sort of.”  
“Sort of? What the hell is he doing here.” Cabe noticed Knockout watching them.  
“Relax fleshie I’m here to help. My name’s Knockout by the way. What’s yours?” Cabe just shook his head, wincing as he shifted into a more comfortable position.  
“Cabe, and what do you mean you’re here to help? You’re the reason we’re stuck here in the first place!” Knockout shrugged.  
“Then I was following orders. Now I’m helping, it’s my job to make sure that you don’t die. To me that seems like helping.”   
“No helping would be showing us a way out of here.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Knockout grinned. Ralph wasn’t sure what just happened, but to him it sounded like Knockout was going to help them escape.


	5. Unexpected Assistance

“Optimus the coordinates are coming through, it seems that the tracker is functioning. We need to hurry; it won’t take long before the vehicon realizes that he’s bugged. Happy grab your tools.” The base was a flurry of action everyone was grabbing equipment, priming weapons, or just watching everything. “Is everyone ready?” Toby stopped.

“Paige where’s Walter?” No one else had noticed the absence of the Scorpion team leader. 

“No where.” Everyone turned and looked at Paige. She shrugged “He was in the way.” Wheeljack walked over grinning.

“What did you do with him?”

“He’s in Ratchets room.”

“WHAT?”

“It was the closest room so I put him in there, just leave him. Now let’s go save my son.” Ratchet opened his intake to argue, but quickly shut it when Paige shot him a look. 

“Is everyone ready?” They all nodded “Good Paige, Happy, Toby, come here.” They all walked over climbing on to his hand. “Now let’s go.” He opened the ground bridge, and followed the party in. As soon as the first bot left the portal the firing started; their entrance had alerted the Decepticons. Optimus and Wheeljack had mowed through the vehicons. Clearing the path for the others, they made their way through the twisting corridors of the warship. Looking for the room that held their friends. Ratchet was in the back the 3 humans in his servos. Suddenly the others were gone leaving Ratchet, Paige, Happy, and Toby to fend for themselves. Opening his hand Ratchet looked down at them. 

“What is it? Ratchet what’s wrong?” Paige was quickly panicking; trying to climb off his hand and to his shoulder, but Toby grabbed her.

“Paige calm down, the only thing wrong is that those hotheaded fraggers left us behind, It does not mean that we cannot find Ralph or Cabe now we need to keep going so Paige sit back down I don’t want you falling off.” she sat down and he continued on looking for anything to tell them where their friends were. He kept walking until he say a sign that said med bay. “They might be in there knowing Knockout he would want to be the one to torment them.” He took the turn toward the med bay walking down the halls until he finally came to the doors “ we might have to fight so Happy get your tools ready. Now when I AAAAAAAGH” he was cut off by Soundwave using the sonic resonator behind him. The ear splitting frequency causing his neural net to fritz. He dropped the humans and attempted to cover his audials, as they hit the ground Happy rolled dragging Toby and Paige with her. Away from the collapsing mech behind them. 

“ Ratchet!” He managed to look at her “ turn off your audials so you can fight , it won't be pleasant, but it should work.” He nodded, finding quick relief as he did so. Turning to face his opponent he left Happy to defend them if Knockout was in the medbay. Happy managed to jump high enough to activate the doors, as they opened she realized what a mistake that had been. Rather than seeing the botless room they had been expecting there was the grinning face of none other than the Decepticon medic himself. Happy immediately launched herself at his pede tools in hand. He shrieked as he tried to pull her off. When he succeeded in doing so he grasped her as tight as he could without hurting her.

“ Idiot you’re going to ruin everything.”

“What?” He held up a small pouch containing Ralph and a very beat up Cabe. “Oh” he put her down and turned toward the fight that Ratchet was loosing. He had already been thrown across the room twice and was missing most of his abdominal plating now. Soundwave had been a gladiator, Ratchet fighting him was like trying to push over a brick wall using only a Q-tip and wind. Knockout quickly transformed his hand into his signature buzz saw and charged. 

“Ratchet MOVE!” Complying the medic launched himself to the right as the saw made contact with Soundwave’s visor shattering it and imbedding glass shards in his face. “we have to move now” nodding dumbstruck Ratchet scooped up the humans and ran.

“Rafael we need a ground bridge now!” As the words left his intake the portal opened in front of them running through they found the other Autobots waiting for them. They charged their weapons a s their new arrival stepped through.

“Ratchet come over here Knockout followed you!”

“No Bulkhead it’s fine he helped us if he hadn't attacked Soundwave I would most likely be either offline or a prisoner as well as most of the Scorpion team.” The others stalled, very slowly lowering their weapons.

“Well alright. Did you get Cabe and Ralph.” 

“Yes we are fine Bulkhead…. Though I think we could use Toby over here. Cabe is hurt, and I think it’s pretty bad?” Toby jumped off Ratchet’s hand and ran over to Cabe. Paige and the rest of the team followed quickly after. Paige was the first to reach them, she burst into tears grabbing her son and holding fast despite the fact that the rest of the team was waiting their turn. “Mom I can’t breath” true to his word Ralph was turning blue.

“Oh sorry i was just so excited to see you, i’m so glad you’re ok. I wouldn’t know what I” she started sobbing again. Toby was helping Cabe stand.

“So you should be fine in a day or 2 Ralphy did a pretty good job treating those burns, but I would suggest going to Ratchet to see if the energon had any lasting effects.”

“Will do Doc.” Cabe walked over to Ratchet, and Toby turned to Happy.

“You know it was kinda hot the way you attacked Knockout even though he is like 20 times your size.”

“Thanks?”

“You always look like that, in charge and stunning.” Knockout turned to Ratchet.

“Are they always like that?” Ratchet shrugged.

“I have no idea. I hope not, it’s rather awkward” 

“Yes yes it is” the 2 teams (and Knockout) celebrated the safe return of Cabe and Ralph. One by one the humans dropped off to sleep, each finding some comfortable spot to sleep in the silo. Happy and Toby curled up together in a corner, Paige and Ralph were on the couch. Walter was sleeping in a chair, Cabe was talking to Optimus, and Sylvester was asleep on top of Ratchet’s console. Smiling Knockout looked around. “Hey Ratchet”

“Hmh”

“I think I have joined the right team” smiling the other medic set a hand on his shoulder.  
“I think you did too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part of a series I have yet to name but I will post the 1st chapter of the second part next Saturday. Thanks for following this one I hope you enjoy the next one as well. ;)


End file.
